


Eyes so wide, smirk so sharp

by ALzzza



Series: Heart of the Home [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Cinnamon Roll Jason Todd, Cinnamon Roll Tim Drake, Dick Grayson is Proud of 'Em, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Tim Drake, How Do I Tag, Jason Todd Is Tim's Robin, Jason Todd Just Cares About Shit Okay?, Jason Todd is Done With Everyone's Shit, Martha Wayne Foundation, The Boys Are Getting Stuff Done, Tim Drake is CEO, Tim Is Proud Of Jason, Wayne Enterprises, fight me, tbh, that is the brotherly affection, they kick each other, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: “Replacement! Fix this shit or I swear to god—”Tim was not expecting his day to turn out like this. Honestly, when is he ever prepared for anything Jason does? Well, at least this time he can say something good came from it.Or, Jason Simultaneously Cares And Is Done With Everyone’s Shit, Tim Just Earned Himself A New Employee And Bruce Is Kind Of Fucking Proud





	Eyes so wide, smirk so sharp

**Author's Note:**

> I... made a thing. *Hands*
> 
> This is based of that tumblr post that's be going around--so, yeah.

To say Tim is a little startled when his bedroom door is thrown open by Jason is an understatement. The light from the hallway is all kinds of oppressive compared to his mostly dark room. He has the curtains drawn all the way, the slither of light escaping under them the only thing lighting the room—well, until _Jason_ stormed in.

Tim’s a little alarmed; there’s no way anything _good_ has happened if Jason’s thundering in. Plus, he looks _kinda_ pissed.

“ _Replacement_!” He bellows causing Tim to wince, speaks only slightly quieter when he opens his mouth again, “ _Fix_ this.” He waves a newspaper around angrily, and Tim doesn’t even get a chance to open his mouth and _ask_ before he’s slamming it on Tim’s desk.

Tim jumps a little, startled—eyes Jason standing in his room for a couple of seconds before turning towards the newspaper warily. He reads the front page, growing a little confused, “Fix ‘Gotham’s Newest Style Icon’?” He asks, voice cautious as he scans the page a couple times before looking back at Jason.

He doesn’t seem any less tense, but the anger Tim had originally seen is quickly being taken over by frustration. He huffs, gritting out, “ _Page 6_ , _Timmy_.”

Tim moves closer, curious now. He flips through the pages, getting to the one he wants fairly quickly. Reads the article. Reads it _again_ then looks at Jason, “'Homeless Kids Rising in Gotham’?” Jason purses his lips, nodding but doesn’t elaborate. “Jason... What am I meant to do exactly?”

Jason growls in annoyance, throwing his hands up. “Are you the CEO of a billion-dollar company or _not_?” Doesn’t let Tim answer before he continues—pacing around the room, hands flying everywhere as he talks, “I’m so tired of waiting for you guys to pick up your game! I mean, _seriously_? It’s all; ‘a million-dollar donation’, ‘supporting charities’, what a bunch of _bullshit_! It’s like your charity department or whatever is _hopeless_.” He turns to Tim, hands still flying—looks him straight in the eye and emphasizes, “ _Hopeless_ , Tim. _They’re all idiots_.” Stabs his finger at Tim and demands, “ _Fix this_.”

And, well... Tim’s a little lost. Stares at Jason for a long second, then asks thoroughly bewildered, “You stormed into my room to talk about WE’s _Charity Department_?”

Jason glares at him fiercely. “It’s a _mess_ , Tim.”

“Right...” Tim trails off, completely off guard. Tries hesitantly, “Um. Well—could you be a little more specific, maybe?” Because really, Tim doesn’t know much about Wayne Enterprise’s Charity Department. Which probably makes him a very bad person, come to think of it. But—he’s just not really sure where to _start_ with all this stuff, he’d thought they’d been doing a pretty good job on that front actually...

Looks at Jason still clenching his jaw, irritation pinching his shoulders; he’s starting to rethink that.

Jason draws in a huge breath, falling back into the chair opposite Tim. He looks exhausted, actually—and Tim feels a tinge of worry. “Tim.” He starts, “Gotham is a fucking mess, right? You know this, everyone knows this. And—it’s just, _what the fuck_ , _Tim_! You can’t just throw money at shit that’s already fucking _broken_.” He waves his hands around in emphasis, looking a bit worked up, “Which is exactly what you’re doing—I don’t know, just fire the fuckers organizing this bullshit because they’re _terrible_ at their job.”

Tim watches him intently; it’s been a while since he’s seen Jason like this, so alive with passion about something he obviously cares about. It reminds him of when Jason was Robin—not that he really _forgets_ —but, this? It’s all the _compassion_. The empathy that seemed to flow out of him at every turn, always burning with _emotion._ It’s everything Tim admired about the second Robin right in front of him.

Jason continues to speak, paying no mind to Tim’s contemplations, “It’s ridiculous! Those kids aren’t even going to the shelters anymore, Tim! They _can’t_ , not without the volunteers reporting them. They just don’t fucking _go_ anymore! Rather fucking _survive_ and _die_ on the streets than go back to the fucking _corrupt_ foster system.

“They’re stealing more, eating _less_ —they’re going to end up _dead_ in winter! And that’s not even accounting all the fucking _child snatchers_ out there. You need to scrap your guys, Tim—get someone that knows what they’re _doing_. All this new reporting shit is doing more harm than good, I’ve got _twenty_ _kids_ squatting in my warehouse, Tim. _Twenty_.”

Tim is still watching him when he finishes, mind running a million miles an hour as he takes in this new information. This new _variable_. He’s speaking before he really thinks about it, “Would you do it?”

Jason pauses, brows furrowing. So, Tim continues quickly, “I mean, would you want to take the job? You obviously know what you’re talking about—and there’s no one I’d trust more with this than you, Jason.”

Now it’s _his_ turn to look at Tim like he’s crazy. Looks completely wrong-footed at the job offer. “I came here to _insult_ your guys, Replacement. Not for some half thought out job offer.” And he really is completely confused by it, like he can’t understand why Tim would offer this at _all_.

“I’ve _thought_ about it—just now. Are you telling me you don’t know what to do? Because if that’s the case, _fine_. Job withdrawn; but otherwise, you’ll get a mass amount of resources to use however you want. A whole department at your disposal—you’ve run the _drug trade_ ; I doubt this will be much harder.

“Fix it _yourself,_ Jason.”

Jason stares at him, face oddly blank and Tim knows he’s got him. “You’re serious.”

“Does this seem like something I would _joke_ about?” Tim rolls his eyes, “ _Idiot_. Of course, I’m serious.”

Jason continues to watch him, tries, “I’m literally dead.”

Tim smirks at him, drawls mockingly, “Am I the CEO of a billion-dollar company or _not_? We’ll just forge you an identity. _Easy_.” And it _was_. Really, they should’ve given Jason one ages ago. A _real_ one, instead of some stupid alias he’ll change every week.

Jason frowns, “You’re going to have to ask Bruce.”

Tim scoffs, “Technically I _don’t_. It’s not his job to hire people unless he makes it. I have all the authority I need to hire you.” Adds when Jason continues to frown, “Besides, it’s not like he’d _stop_ you. If anything, he’d _encourage_ it.” Be over the moon, in fact—but that would probably scare Jason away, instead of getting him to accept. “It’s not like anyone else has shown any interest in the company.”

They haven’t; Dick straight-up hates anything to do with it outside a couple days here and there when he _has_ to get involved, Damian’s too young right now to really have any position, and everyone else just has no interest in anything businessman.

Jason is still looking at him, not quite disbelieving but almost. “You really want to give me a position at Wayne Enterprise, Tim-Tam? You sure that’s a good idea? Ex-drug lord doesn’t really look good on resumes.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Tim retorts before elaborating, “You’re smart, _obviously_. You’re good at working with people, plus there’s all the skills you _could_ put on a resume.” Tim rolls his eyes again, “How many languages do you know again? Besides, you know what you’re talking about—you’re seeing everything first hand every day. I know you could do this, Jason.”

It says a lot that Jason’s still so hesitant, Tim wonders if he’s even gotten a job since he came back—apart from the whole mob moss thing. But then again, it’s not like _Tim_ really had a job before becoming CEO.

He did have a lot of knowledge about it though, was practically raised to become CEO of Drake Industries. Jason, however, will probably have to learn a few things before he starts working. Maybe get some Certs if he really wants to be prepared, but he could easily do that _while_ working. Really, he’d probably like to go to college—Tim should forge him a GED as well, or he could take it—he’d pass easily. He’s not really sure whether Jason had wanted to go to college before he died, he was rarely talked about around the Manor, but figures the sentiment would be appreciated even if Jason _doesn’t_ decide to work at WE.

They sit in silence for several minutes, long enough that Tim actually opens up his laptop again, reading through the latest action taken by the Martha Wayne Foundation; it’s all pretty rudimentary and he supposes he can see what Jason means. Mostly, no _new_ action has been taken; they still run soup kitchens and donate to orphanages but nothing extra is being added. Which really is a problem considering several new laws and policies have been passed in the last few years that could easily affect the entire thing.

Tim frowns but moves on, looks instead at the qualifications needed to become Head of Charity Department as well as the person who is _currently_ HoCD. Notices fairly quickly they went through a change in hand two years ago when former HoCD, Matthew Bricks, retired.

It’s frustrating no one noticed now HoCD, Margret Walker, hasn’t been very ambitious in her efforts to improve the Foundation. Quite the opposite, she seems to be sitting right where Bricks left her, neither improving nor worsening the Foundation. Two years of basic changes, it’s contrary to what Wayne Enterprises stands for.

And no one had noticed but Jason.

There’s no way Tim is going to let him say no. Push comes to shove he can bring Bruce in on it, and Dick, _and_ Alfred. Really all of them would have some words for Jason if Tim explained it right.

It _would_ be good for his mental and emotional health if Jason had a routine that didn’t involve shooting people...

He side-eyes Jason who is still sitting quietly, casually slouched back in the chair. He seems to be genuinely thinking about the offer which is a good sign altogether. Really, Tim’s not too worried about him declining—not when he’s so sincerely dedicated to the improvement of Gotham.

Turns back to his computer, cross-referencing a couple of things. Only has to wait a couple minutes before he hears Jason shift, looks up to find him watching Tim. “Okay...” He starts, looking a little on edge like Tim’s about spring a million conditions on him, “ _Fine_ , I’ll accept the offer, but I want to know everything about the role _first_.”

Tim smirks to himself, he hadn’t expected anything less.

* * *

They sort out what Jason will need fairly quickly, spend hours after brainstorming ideas and improvements. Really, it’s kind of fun. Usually when Tim does this, he’s talking _at_ someone but what Tim and Jason are having is a full-on interactive discussion—debating back and forth easily.

_It’s fun._

Regardless, they still end up downstairs just before dinner. Alfred quickly convincing Jason to stay—which really means he asked Jason in that particular tone of voice no one can refuse, and he’d caved like a structurally inept building blown with C4. Tim’s pretty sure Dick’s here too, and Damian is of course hanging around somewhere as far as he can tell.

Is proven correct when they stumble in a couple minutes later. After that dinners a pretty quiet affair—as quiet as it can be at least. Dick, Bruce and Damian holding most of the conversation.

Tim’s not really listening, too busy staring holes in Jason’s head from across the table—Jason ignores him, expertly avoiding his gaze—it’s frustrating and Bruce must notice somethings up because he asks, “Tim. You were working on the R&D proposals today weren’t you?” He’s not asking to make sure he’s done it so much as draw Tim into conversation.

He side eyes Jason again but he seems to be _very_ invested in the food on his plate—looks down the table at Bruce, and _great_. Even Dick and Damian have stopped to watch. He shifts in his set, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I’ve almost finished it.”

Bruce nods, and he continues but there’s a clear question in his eyes, “That’s good. I’m sure Lucius will appreciate it.” Tim looks at Jason again, glaring at him when he doesn’t look up—they’re going to have to tell Bruce _eventually_ , but Jason seems totally unwilling. It’s annoying. He looks back at Bruce when he continues, “I know he wants to have the cybersecurity looked at—”

“Jason’s accepted a job at Wayne Enterprise.” Tim blurts, clumsily interrupting him. Doesn’t have a chance to continue before Jason’s kicking him violently under the table. Tim jerks, “ _Ow, you ass._ ” Jason finally meets his gaze and they glower at each other. Jason looks about ready to kick him _again_ when someone clears their throat.

They both look down the table. _Oh, right_.

“Jason’s accepted a job at Wayne Enterprise?” Bruce sounds a little confused, looking between them both like he can suddenly figure out what he’s missed.

“Since when have you wanted to work at WE?” Dick asks himself, eyebrows pulling together.

“Since four hours ago,” Jason grumbles quietly, but Tim quickly talks over him.

“He brought up some concerns about the Charity Department’s current leadership which hold true. He also had some really good ideas for improvements, and I figured since we’re going to be changing staffing anyway, we could give him the job.”

Jason breaks out as soon as Tim finishes still not looking anyone in the eye; Bruce having turned to stare at him expectantly, “You make it sound like I went _looking_ for the job! I only told you your department was shit, Replacement, and next thing you were offering me a job!”

Tim glares, opens his mouth but Damian beats him to it, “ _Tt_. Only _Drake_ would throw offers out like candy; his idiocy grows every day, Father, you should—”

 _Ugh_. “I only offered him the job because it’s a _good idea_ —"

Doesn’t get to elaborate as Damian interrupts him loudly, “You shouldn’t be anywhere _near_ Fathers company—”

“Boys,” They all turn to Bruce on instinct. He looks at Tim seeming to decide that’s where the _helpful_ information is coming from, “What concerns?”

Tim answers promptly, “The Foundation isn’t keeping up with the latest policy changes regarding several things and it’s affecting the effectiveness of the entire department. The slack correlates with the change of Head staff two years ago and since, no significant improvements have been made or added.” Bruce nods for him to continue so Tim does, enthusing, “ _Jason’s_ the only one who noticed. We didn’t pick up on it because the effects have been subtle and not directly linked to the causes we fund, but on closer inspection, we could definitely and _easily_ fix the current fall out. The problem is no one _has_.

“Margret Walker, the current Head of Department, has been working at WE for years and was promoted after Matthew Bricks retired—she is a good asset but clearly lacks the leadership and ambition needed to improve the Foundation and as such the department is getting left behind. I propose demoting her back to her former position while reelecting a new Head of Department.”

Tim glances at Jason, before looking back at Bruce, straightens up instinctively as he states clearly, “I think _Jason_ should be the new Head.”

When no one speaks up in immediate objection, he continues, “We already know he’s _capable,_ and he’s seen the problems up close. He spent the last four hours brainstorming ideas to improve the department and most importantly, he cares about this.” Tim looks to Jason who is staring at the table, shoulders hunched defensively—he would feel bad about his phrasing, but Tim doesn’t _care_ if Bruce disagrees at this point, Tim’s hiring Jason. “He _wants_ to further the department, and with his ideas it _will_.”

There’s silence as he finishes and Tim looks back up the table, finds Dick beaming at them wider than should really be _possible_ , even _Damian_ looks contemplative—which wow, ego boost much? But Tim doesn’t care for their reactions, not when Bruce is here—after all, he’s the one that could make or break this opportunity if he decides to.

The silence stretches seconds longer as he thinks. Then, “I think it’s a good idea.”

Tim can’t contain his grin, turns to Jason whose watching Bruce with a slightly gobsmacked expression. Tim kicks him under the table— _only_ to get his attention—and he turns, smirk quickly taking over his face. Tim would call it his Robin smirk, the one he’s seen a million times while chasing after Batman—but that would be inaccurate. It’s _Jason’s_ smirk; a little vicious, a little arrogant, _all kinds_ of challenging like he’s waiting for the world to get in his way just so he can take it down.

It’s not his Robin smirk, because Robin never really left—he _is_ Robin, but most importantly; he’s _Jason Todd_.

Tim grins wider—the world doesn’t stand a _chance_.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnddd done. I really like the idea of Jason working with the Martha Wayne Foundation and I definitely think if he hadn't died he would've totally ended up there schooling 'em (plus, like totally college graduate--English or something, but why not both, amiright?). Plus, I'm like 110% sure Jason would donate the hell out of his drug money--is that canon? It should be canon.
> 
> Also, to my business peeps: I have no idea what I'm talking about--if somethings radically incorrect please tell me!! And I looked up the Martha Wayne Foundation but didn't really find anything specific, so I made it up--does cannon even say anything about it cause idk??
> 
> I have an idea for another fic, so this might be a series on it's own?? What do you guys think?? Would you like to read more of this?? Please let me know!!


End file.
